


reach out and touch faith

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Church Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's nineteen years old and her boyfriend is thirty-eight, it was enough to cause an uproar in her little hometown. Even more so when people actually saw him, roaring up in his bike to pick her up from Sunday sermon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reach out and touch faith

She's nineteen years old and her boyfriend is thirty-eight, it was enough to cause an uproar in her little hometown. Even more so when people actually  _ saw  _ him, roaring up in his bike to pick her up from Sunday sermon. Daryl had come through their small town, looking for a job and a place to sleep, something Dale (the town's mechanic) had helped take care of, Beth was working part time at the diner when she met him, came in the place like something out of her teenage fantasies. 

 

Dressed in leather with tattoos on his arms and hand, long hair and the perpetual smell of tobacco, it felt silly to say out loud but Beth thinks it was almost love at first sight. When he spoke it was a complete dichotomy to the way he looked, he was reserved and polite; his eyes never straying from her face down to her bare legs, courtesy of her work uniform. She smiled at him and the rest is history. 

 

In the beginning there were whispers and vicious rumors about Daryl, and then even more once everyone found out he was dating the preacher’s daughter. But Beth doesn't care, not one bit, she knows what it's like between them, and Daryl is a good man, except for times like today. It starts out innocently enough, Daryl meets her at daddy's church, right before sermon, he's wearing jeans and a button up shirt, hair pulled back into a little bun, “You look good,” she says, and he ducks his head, still not quite comfortable with compliments even after almost a year of dating. 

 

“Not as good as you,” he responds, and Beth laughs, because she's not really wearing anything special. Just a cream colored dress, with a demure square neck, ending at her knee, she's even wearing a cardigan to cover up her shoulders bared by the thin straps holding up her top. 

 

He takes her hand in his and walks inside the church, their place is always at the front but this time Daryl pulls her towards the back. There's a small pew that only fits three people at the most, but with Daryl sitting there, she knows no one else will encroach on their space. 

 

They sit and her dad starts up, Daryl scoots closer to her and Beth looks at him in confusion but Daryl keeps facing straight ahead. They stand to sing a hymn and at first Beth thinks it's an accident, that his hand just happens to reach the hem of her dress but then his fingers start playing with her skirt. Just light, fluttery touches, she wouldn’t even be able to feel them if it wasn’t for the occasional brush of the pads of his fingertips to her bare skin; it's not really a big deal, probably just another one of Daryl's nervous tics. 

 

When they sit again, Daryl's thigh is pressed close to hers, she can feel the warmth radiating from his body all the way up her leg. His booted foot bumps her own and Beth feels her cheeks heat up. His left hand lands on her right knee and Beth stifles a startled noise, Daryl is never usually so touchy in public, the only times he gets like this is when sex is on their mind, and it is definitely  _ not  _ on hers. But he doesn't do much of anything, just sort of lets his hand sit on her knee, calloused and warm and heavy. 

 

Beth bites her lip at the picture his hand makes against the milky paleness of her bare knee, his skin is tanned and his knuckles are rough and worked hard. Hershel speaks particularly loud and startles Beth out of her thoughts, Daryl huffs out a silent laugh and she narrows her eyes as she tries to concentrates on Hershel’s words. 

 

A few minutes later Daryl starts rubbing at the skin of her knee, small little circles that should mean nothing but sitting there in church mean everything. When she doesn't protest, he snakes his fingers to the soft flesh behind her knee, and he gives her a hard squeeze that has Beth hiding a yelp with a fake cough, Mrs. Reynolds from the grocery store, turns around and gives her a look, Beth returns a sheepish smile and Mrs. Reynolds raises a disappointed brow and turns back around in her seat. 

 

Beth sharply turns her head towards Daryl but he's just sitting there, looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth! The jerk. 

 

His hand resumes its petting, and slowly, very slowly, starts inching its way up her thigh. Beth is horrified when she realizes his hand is halfway up her skirt, Daryl angles himself so there's no way the people on the other side of the aisle can look at what he's doing, it's casual and his sprawl looks so natural she wants to smack him. 

 

When his fingers brush the front of her panties, Beth’s own hand snatches Daryl's wrist, her eyes widen and her breath comes in and out faster than it was a few minutes ago. Daryl finally gives her a look, his eyes are clear and focused, he's asking for permission,  _ I’ll stop if you want me to _ , his eyes say. Beth inhales and exhales deeply, she lets go of his wrist, and almost cries when his thumb presses against her covered clit. 

 

Her dad is up on the pew, speaking to all the good Christian folk of their town, her mom and sister, and her brother, all sitting up in the front. She can see the back of her mother’s head, all the while she lets Daryl finger her in church. Beth swallows past the sudden dryness in her throat and lets her thighs fall open, Daryl gives her a small grin and pushes the crotch of her panties aside. 

 

His index finger slides up and down her pussy lips, spreading the gathered moisture everywhere, he uses his middle finger to open her up, she can feel herself being spread obscenely, Daryl's thumb presses on her clit and Beth unconsciously rolls her hips forward. He stops his ministrations and gives her a stern glare, she gets it, she has to stay still or else this stops. 

 

Daryl presses his index finger against her opening, not breaching, just a dull pressure that has Beth pointing her toes on the floor, raising her knees so he can get inside of her. Daryl takes his hand out from beneath her skirt and Beth panics, she thinks someone might have seen but Daryl just sticks his finger inside of his mouth, his lips puckering against the digit and Beth almost comes from the sight alone. No one's paying them any attention, and before she knows it, Daryl's finger is inside of her pussy. 

 

He’s up to the first knuckle, and there's the distinct squelching sound coming from her pussy and Beth is positive that everyone can hear the sounds her pussy is making. Her cunt is so wet and she thinks  _ this is it _ , but nothing happens, with the exception of Daryl pressing another finger inside of her. 

 

He presses them, in and out, hard and fast, then slow and sweet, his wrist doing all the movement. Beth can feel sweat pooling on her brow, she can feel the beginnings of orgasm, and it's almost shameful, how can she come in God’s house? 

 

But another part of her, a dark, twisted part of her likes it. In fact, she wouldn't mind if everyone stood up right now and turned around, she  _ wants  _ them to see, she wants to raise her feet up on the pew, spread her legs and have them watch as her pussy drips down to her wooden seat. God, it's so wrong and dirty, but it's  _ hers.  _ It's her body, and her own mind, she can think whatever she wants. 

 

Everyone stands to sing the last hymn and that's when Daryl starts working her hard, everyone is too busy looking up and forward that they don't even think about looking at the last pew in church. Daryl hasn't said a single word to her but she can tell he's into this just as much as she is. He presses another finger inside, his big, meaty digits, they spread her open so good that Beth is grateful for the loud music, since it muffles the sound of her gasp as Daryl curls his fingers. 

 

He has three fingers inside of her cunt and Beth clutches his wrist, her nails dig into his skin but Daryl just keeps going. She's close, so close, Daryl presses her clit,  _ hard,  _ he keeps his finger against the little nub and Beth stiffens in pleasure. She bites on her lip to keep quiet, her body trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She's panting and breathing heavily still by the time church is over. Everyone starts to leave and Daryl stealthily pulls his hand away from her skirt. 

 

He discreetly wipes his hand on his jeans, and Beth is almost sad to see that; whenever they're alone he usually just uses his tongue to clean them up. Beth rises from her seat and slings her bag over her shoulder, she takes Daryl's hand in hers and can feel wetness between his knuckles, she only hopes that she's not blushing so hard that someone asks her if she's okay. 

 

They're almost the last ones to exit the building and when they're outside by his truck, Beth finally turns to look up Daryl. 

 

“What the hell was that?” she asks, there's no real anger in her voice, but this came out of nowhere, it left her reeling. 

 

Daryl bites at his thumbnail, looking contrite, “You told me you made out with Jimmy, in there once,” he says, his voice raspy. 

 

“So, you decided to one up him?” 

 

Daryl shrugs, and Beth stares at him, and just when he starts squirming she lets out a laugh, his eyes widen in response and he smiles while Beth keeps giggling. “You're unbelievable, Daryl Dixon.” 

 

He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, “You ain't mad?” 

 

“Nah,” she grins, “it was sorta fun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any bethyl in a long time and it felt a little weird getting back into it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Think I Thought I Saw You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650944) by [Schwoozie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwoozie/pseuds/Schwoozie)




End file.
